Outside Looking In
by some cool random word
Summary: What's it like for Lily&James after they were killed? This story is written in their p.o.v as they watch over Harry from the night of the murders to the night Harry takes on Voldmort himself! Along the way secrets are reveald & friends sadly join them.
1. October 31st

James opened his eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" he thought.  
>He looked around and saw nothing. It was just vast, open, white space.<br>No one, nothing.  
>James started walking around. "So this is what it's like, hu..." James said.<p>

"At least Lily and Harry are not here. Oh I hope they will be okay without me" James began thinking. But his thoughts were interrupted by a figure he saw in the distance. He strained his eyes some and...Oh God no!  
>Lily! He ran towards her.<p>

When James reached her she wrapped her arm around him and began crying heavily. "James, oh James. Harry. Have you...?" she said in a panic.  
>"Oh please, please don't tell me..."She could not bring herself to even finish thinking the thought that Harry was killed.<br>James began crying also. "No, no...I don't think-I-he'll-just a- How did he-who?-"  
>James' mind was streaming with numerous thoughts and he could not get any of them out.<p>

James and Lily held each other, crying and waiting. But Harry never showed up. However, this was no relief to either of them. Where was Harry? What happened to him?  
>James saw something in the corner of his eye and spun quickly.<br>Harry?  
>No.<br>What is that?  
>It was very odd, as if there was a exit back into the world in the distance. James could not make out any of the shapes or images but he knew it held all the answers. He had no idea how it did but he felt like he had to go over there, as if it was pulling him.<br>"Lily come with me." James said as he put his arm around her. She shook her head, "I can't-" she choked.  
>James brought her close to him and Lily cried into his chest. He kissed her head then she tearfully looked up at him. James leaned forward so his forehead was touching hers.<br>"Babe, we have to. We have to know and I-...I know..." James began choking up.  
>James' tears only made Lily upset again. She put her hand on his cheek, "Okay. Okay" was all she was able to sob out.<p>

James and Lily held onto each other tight and walk over to image of blurred colors in the distance.


	2. Meet the relatives

When Lily and James reached the color blur in the distance a image began to form. It showed a living room with people, maybe 5 or 6 people sitting and standing. When the image cleared they realized it was Dumbledore with Hagrid, and McGonagall. They were at Lily's sister house, she and her heavy husband were sitting on the sofa, and HARRY!Petunia was holding Harry! James and Lily let out a huge sigh of relief, Harry was okay.

"She let herself be killed in order to protect Harry" Dumbledore was saying. "He only survived because of her sacrifice….and the only way to seal this…is to have Harry continue to live with a blood relative of Lily."

"I don't know. We have our own child to think about. And this boy sounds like a lot of trouble" the fat man quickly replied as he twirled his thumbs, not daring to look at anyone in the room and kept his focus on his feet.

"THIS BOY! He's your NEPHEW for goodness sake!" beamed Hagrid.

"It's just…I-I don't even-I've never even met this child before." the fat man quickly tried to recover.

"Petunia, you are his only chance if he's to live to 17." Dumbledore said.

Petunia just looked at the boy him her arms, he was asleep and one would never know he had been through such a tragedy…well except for an odd scare on his forehead that resembled a lighting bolt.

_James and Lily held hands as they watched the scene play out._

"_What the FUCK!" James shouted, "How can they actually have to ponder the situation of taking care of Harry?" _

_James let go of Lily's hand. "YOU FAT bastard! He's a baby! He's your nephew." James just screamed and screamed as if his yells could be heard. He couldn't take it. His son, his precious newly orphaned son, was being turned away by his only relatives as if he was son mutt dog. _

_Lily began to cry. "Tuney please. Tuney! My baby. He's my baby"_

"Petunia, Harry is the only living connection you have to your sister now. Protect him, care for him, love him…do it for your sister" McGonagall pleaded.

Petunia remade quiet, not daring to looking into the pleading lady's eyes.

"This is a very big responsibility" Vernon said. "I think we-"

Vernon was cut off by Petunia.

"I knew…I knew this freaky magically nonsense was no good." Petunia muttered out through tears.

Dumbledore spoke up, " Now Petunia-"

"NO!" Petunia shouted, "NO my sister is DEAD! Dead because she got mixed up with all this crazy shit!"

All the shouting scared the little baby sleeping in Petunia's arms. No one said anything. Petunia looked down at the woken baby and let out a gasp. The little baby had opened his eyes for the first time since he arrived this this 'colorful' bunch.

_Lily moved closer to the image. "That's right Tuney. Look at him. Look at his eyes, he has my eyes Tuney." she said in an excited and hopeful voice. Lily turned and look at James, "She's going to take him! I can feel it! James"_

Petunia put her hand to her mouth and began to weep softly. She hand began to shake nervously as she touched the baby's face, "Wh-w…what is his name?"

"Harry. Harry James Potter ",Dumbledore replied.

"Petunia?" Vernon gave her a look of confusion.

"Potter. He has no family?" Petunia questioned one last time.

Again Dumbledore shook his head no.

"Alright…we'll take him."


	3. Friend or Foe

_The image began to fade away. The Potters were standing once again in a vast white place all alone.  
><em>_James and Lily sighed in relief again.  
><em>_James wrapped his hands around the back of his neck and said, "Gosh…for a second there."  
><em>_He didn't want to say it; he didn't want to offend Lily so he just lifted his brows and gave her an innocent smile.  
><em>_Lily shook her head in agreement. "Tuney and I haven't talked in…in a long while. She well she always had her…opinions on the magical world."  
><em>_James and Lily looked each other in the eyes and began to laugh. "I can see that.", he jokingly said. _

_After some moments of awkward silence Lily turned to James, "So what is this place?"  
><em>_James ran his fingers through is hair, looked around and slowly replied, "You know, I have no idea. I was hoping you knew."  
><em>"_Nope." Lily replied. "Well I had a thought."  
><em>"_What?"  
><em>"_Maybe…maybe this is the place before the place. You know…like the waiting place."_

_Another image began to reform. This time it was a picture of a city. There was some chase going on.  
><em>"_What's this?" Lily asked.  
><em>_James was straing his eyes as if the image would clear faster, "It looks like…like …IT'S SIRIUS! And PETER!"  
><em>_The image became clear and Lily and James watched the scene play out._

"YOU TRADER!" Sirius yelled as he chased Peter through a London street. "Come face me like a man you little rat!"  
>Peter was running as fast as his chubby legs could go. He was breathing hard in full fear of Sirius. Sirius shot a spell that hit Peter square in the back and he was knocked to his knees. "HOW COULD YOU! How could you?" Sirius shouted. People in the streets began to stop the daily travels and watched as this odd scene play out in the middle of London.<p>

"Siruis please! I was afraid I was afraid of what Voldemort would do to me when he found out I was their secret keep." Peter pleaded.  
>Sirius was whipping away a tear, "Than why did you make James choose you? He was going to make me secret keeper until you changed his mind at the last minute!"<br>Peter rose to his feet, "I was afraid. But I hope you can forgive me." With that peter pointed his wand at his head and than there was a huge explosion.  
>There was screaming, alarms and rubble everywhere.<p>

_James ran over to the image and began to yell "You! YOU! How could you? You begged me, plead with me to be our secret keeper! Peter you RAT!"  
><em>_James tried to punch the image but it was like punching the air.  
><em>_Lily grabbed James' arms, "Stop, STOP! James please!"  
><em>"_Lily he betrayed us!"  
><em>"_I know but please stop!" Lily begged as she started crying.  
><em>_James hugged Lily and cradled her head as she broke down in his arms again. He too was crying. Betrayed by his own friend._

_How could Peter of done this to them?  
><em>_He begged them to make him the keeper over Sirius and he just gave them away._

* * *

><p>"Sirius Black you will be sentence to a life time in Azkaban prison for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and numerous muggles" read someone from the Ministry Court.<p>

Sirius was in changes but was screaming and putting up a good fight against the guards.  
>"YOU'RE WRONG! IT WASN'T ME! YOU'RE WRONG"<br>Sirius looked insane as he pled his innocence in front of stone face court members who were sickened by his very presence.  
>"Mr. Black control yourself!"<br>"NO! IT'S WASN'T ME. IT WAS PETTIGREW, PETER PETTIGREW! HE'S ALIV-"

The head of the court was sick of Sirius' insane claims so he rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Sirius, "Stupify!"  
>Sirius was knocked unconscious. He was finally silenced and the guards were easily able to carry him to the transporting boat that would take him to Azkaban<p>

"_Leave him alone! Listen to him!"  
><em>_James could not believe his best friend was going to be punished for this.  
><em>"_DAMN you Peter!" James shouted.  
><em>_Lily shook her head in disbelief, "Everything is so messed up. We're dead, Peter gave us up and is reworded as some…some hero?"  
><em>"_Not to mention Sirius is going to Azkaban" James said in a defeated voice. "I-I should have NEVER listened to that git Peter!  
><em>"_Sirius I'm so sorry" James pleaded to the image of Sirius. __Seeing his friend at the brink of sanity was to much for James, he squatted to his feet and began to cry. __Lily got down to James' level. "It's NOT your fault James."_

"_I listened to Peter against my judgment…I KNEW I should just keep it as Sirius…but I went with Peter anyway"  
><em>"_James no one could have predicted Peter would just give us up like that…no one."  
><em>"_I know but I should have at least let someone know, like Dumbledore or Remus…even he thinks Sirius gave us up and killed Peter"_

_James cried and cried as Lily hugged in him her arms. __Their entire world was becoming a huge mess.  
><em>_Friends turning on each other, a baby that would never know them.  
><em>_A single tear fell from Lily and she said "Why?"_


	4. Life with the Dursley

Vernon came running in the house from the drive way in a panic. "Petunia, PETUNIA!"  
>Petunia came running from the kitchen with a chubby baby, her son Dudley, she looked scared, "What is it?"<br>"It's horrible! The-the neighbors!"  
>Petunia still holding her son close to her ran to the window and looked out the blinds, what juicy gossip was going on outside was all she could think about. Was the Miller boy caught sneaking out last night? Were Andrew and Maggie Thompson fighting outside again?<br>Oh no! Panic struck Petunia, please don't tell me the Smith family had got _another_ car! Those stuck up Smiths, always thinking they were the best with the newest things on the block first.  
>But as Petunia looked up and down the street at the various houses nothing was happening. No fights, no new items (thank goodness), no misbehaving children, in fact no one was even doing anything that looked important. Sally Anderson and Helen Peters were talking as the walked there dogs up and down the street but other than that nothing.<br>Petunia moved away from the blinds and had a puzzled look on her face. "Vernon what is it? Nothing seems to be going on."  
>"Petunia…it's US! The neighbors are talking about US!"<br>Petunia let out a gasp and placed Dudley on the floor. She was the talk of the town, this was bad. What on Earth could they be talking about, she had always prided herself on the fact that the Dursleys were of higher class than some of these neighbors of hers. Petunia started walking in an odd pace, "What-what? US? What about us? My flowers are all alive and blooming outside. Vernon what are they SAYING?" Petunia was in full panic, sweating and fidgeting with her hands.  
>"Last night" Vernon said is almost a whisper, "Apparently some of the neighbors saw <em>those people<em> here last night and Sally Anderson wanted to know if we were related to any of them!"  
>"Oh my" said Petunia as she messaged her temples with her fingers. "This boy has been here not even twenty four hours and already he is causing me trouble. Well what did you say to her!"<br>"I-I said that they were trying to sell us stuff."  
>Petunia did not look pleased with that response.<br>Vernon could tell she dislike the excuse and said, "Well what was I suppose to say Petunia? Need I remind you this is not my fault. I'm not the one with a wacko family"

"_Well now that's definitely debatable Mr. Vernon" James said in a smug voice.  
><em>_Lily made a facial expression that was a mixture of anger and pity, "Why did she marry such a….jerky, slob, man?"  
><em>_James put his arm around Lily's neck and in an attempt to humor her said, "Well we all can't get winners like me"  
><em>_Lily giggled lightly and shook her head back and forth. She hugged James around the waist and said, "I hope they don't influence Harry to be as…I hope Harry doesn't turn out like him."_

"_JAMES!" Lily shouted as she spun around, "Stop calling my sister names. I don't like how she or her husband raise their son either, but please STOP! You know I don't like that!"_

_James hung his head a little. He hated making Lily upset, but he hated Harry living with this family. How in the world could Lily, his sweet, caring, beautiful, Lily be related to…to THIS!  
><em>"_I'm sorry, it's just…"James started to say and quickly glanced back at the image, "that kid is going to kill Harry before he's eight if his parents don't start watching him better."_

_Lily hung her head. She hated yelling at James, especially because half the time she wanted to join right in with him. It killed her to see her baby being treated like this. Lily pulled at her hair and said, "No, James I'm sorry. You're right…they need to control that-that little monster."_

* * *

><p>Harry was now six and as usual was suffering the abuse of Dudley Dursley. Today Dudley wanted to play cowboy and as usual Harry was told to go play with Dudley. Dudley being, by the looks of it, 30 pounds heavier than Harry had jumped on Harry's back, ordering him to ride him around the house, which caused Harry to fall flat on the floor. Which then prompted Dudley to kick his feet wildly at Harry's sides.<p>

"Move, move, MOVE" Dudley ordered.  
>Harry tried with all his might to get up but couldn't do it, Dudley was simply to heavy and his manic kick did no help either, "Dudley stop! Get off."<br>"I'm telling! MUMMY, DADDY, MUUUUMMMMYYY" Dudley shouted at the top of his lungs.

Vernon and Petunia came rushing in.  
>"What's wrong pumpkin?" asked Petunia<br>"Harry wont play with me!" Dudley sobbed. Dudley knew how to work his parents, even at the young age of five. He began to scream and cry as if he was severely hurt. His fat little face turned pink. Harry was still laying under Dudley covering his ears from the ear piercing screams of Dudley.  
>"Aww, Duddles" Petunia said sympathetically. She got down on her knees and patted Dudley on the back.<p>

By this time Dudley was being so over dramatic that large amounts of spit and drool was flying out of his mouth onto Harry's head who was still stuck under Dudley.  
>"EWWWW!" Harry shouted as the drool, spit and god knows what else seeped into his hair.<br>Petunia and Vernon were so wrapped up with Dudley they hardly noticed thin, little Harry glued to the ground under Dudley.  
>Vernon stood over Harry, "Why wont you play with my son? What is he not good enough for you?"<br>Harry struggled to look up at his uncle because Dudley was breathing so hard and moving around so much, "No" he gasped out, "I can't mooove." Harry was trying to wiggle is way out from under Dudley. He was afraid Dudley would break is back.  
>Vernon frowned then rolled his eyes. He bent over grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him right out from under Dudley.<br>"Better?"  
>Harry shook his head yes.<br>Petunia helped Dudley. Dudley wrapped his arms around his mothers legs and wiped his tear, snot and drool on her dress.

Petunia ran her hands through Dudley's hair and asked, "So why wouldn't you play with Dudley, Harry?  
>Harry didn't want to answer, they never liked what he had to say.<br>"Answer your aunt, Harry!" Vernon yelled.  
>Six year old Harry looked from his aunt to his uncle with his big green eyes, "It's not that I <em>wouldn't<em> play with him. He's just to fat, I couldn't carry him."  
>Petunia and Vernon's mouth dropped.<br>"HARRY CALLED ME FAT!" Dudley shouted and the tears turned back on.

"_That's my boy!" James shouted.  
><em>"_James." Lily said  
><em>"_Come on Lily you know you're happy he said that. I can tell"  
><em>_Lily tried to put on a serious face but James was right she was ecstatic Harry had said that. She began to laugh, "Okay, but still. Oh who am I kidding? That was great!"_

* * *

><p>Harry was now seven and there had been a few changes at the Dursley house. Most notable was the fact that Harry's room had been moved to under the stairwell. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia said they felt bad that Dudley was always feeling left out and less loved because of Harry. After all that room had <em>always<em> been planned to be Dudley's second room so when Harry moved in the room little one year old Dudley felt pushed aside. Even from the time the boys were babies, aunt Petunia pointed out, people would always stop and ask about _Harry_, completely ignoring Dudley. Once again this _deeply hurt_ one year old Dudley's feelings.

Then there was always uncle Vernon's point 'this is his house and his son needs another room for all his toys. Harry should be lucky his aunt and uncle even took him in, they were such good people for this act of selflessness and Dudley was so brave and patient with all the changes he experienced.'

_Lily was pacing heatedly back and forth. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes looked scary. James had never seen her like this, never.  
><em>"_How could they! How can they even justify this!" she shouted as she threw her hands in the air.  
><em>_In a sarcastic voice James said, "Didn't you hear them, Duuudley wants his room back"  
><em>"_That's so stupid!" Lily was enraged. Her own sister doing this!  
><em>_Lily ran right up to the image, "You know why people stopped to talk about HARRY? Because he was a GOOD baby UNLIKE your screaming, bratty son!" Lily looked straight at Petunia in the image and tearfully shouted, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!" _

_Lily was distraught, she had watched all these years as her own sister and her husband would take Dudley to the zoo, or park or movie theater and not once bring Harry because they wanted to have 'time with just Dudley'. Watch day after day as Harry endured bullying by Dudley and if Harry ever tried to defend himself Lily would watch as Vernon spanked him or sent him to bed with no dinner. Lily watched as her baby grew up in a home that was unkind to him and clearly didn't want him and the saddest part was they were family.  
><em>_Moving Harry under the stairwell, like some…some house elf was to much, it was the breaking point Lily could not hold her emotions back any longer. She began trying to smack the image of Vernon and Petunia as she cried hysterically. _

_James could not bare to watch Lily in this state. He ran over to her and from behind grab her arms. He pushed her arms down and held her tight.  
><em>"_Lily, Lily stop." he pleaded. "Lily, Lily STOP this isn't you! Lily please"  
><em>_James' heart was breaking he felt so powerless and the love of his life was hurting so badly._

_James just held Lily and let her scream until the screaming seized and all that remained was cries.  
><em>"_James I need to sit" Lily sobbed.  
><em>_James looked around and a bench had appeared maybe eleven feet away so the two walked over to it. They sat down in silence until Lily got control of her breathing.  
><em>"_Our baby, our little boy. James he'll never know how loved he is." Lily said in a heart breaking voice.  
><em>"_That's not true. He'll know how much we loved…love him one day."  
><em>"_How?"  
><em>"_Hogwarts. Dumbledore will talk to him and he'll find friends who love him. Maybe one day he'll even find a girl who will fall in love with him."  
><em>_Lily let that sit with her for a while. She didn't say anything but just sat there for a moment, wiped away the last of her tears and said, "You're right. I just wish that day would come sooner."  
><em>_James smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.  
><em>_Lily laughed and covered her face, "I'm so embarrassed, I was acting like a total nutter."  
><em>_James took Lily's hand and said, "No. You were acting like a mother."  
><em>_Lily looked into James' eyes and smiled, "James don't make me cry again."  
><em>_James put his hand on the back of Lily's head and kissed her with more passion than the day of their wedding. _


	5. Do I have a Mum and Dad?

Bath time at the Dursleys was the same every night.  
>1) Petunia would draw a nice warm bath for Dudley around 7pm, just after dinner<br>2) Dudley would have a melt down over taking a bath for 30mintues to and hour depending on his mood  
>3) IF Dudley kept his tantrum with in the 3040 minute mark Harry would jump in after Dudley  
>4) IF Dudley went over on his daily tantrum Harry would miss his bath for the night and would have to get up around 6am to take a quick bath (Petunia and Vernon were not going to let a dirty looking child be associated with there family)<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was in the kitchen cleaning off the table with a wet rag; uncle Vernon had already put the dishes in the sink and aunt Petunia was still dealing with Dudley so she had not yet washed them. Harry had just finished drying the table when uncle Vernon called him from the living room, where he sat watching the tele.<p>

"BOY!" Vernon yelled in an irritated voice as if he had been disturbed from something important. "Boy come here."  
>Uncle Vernon rarely, if ever, called Harry by his name, as if it was to hard to remember, so he simply resorted to calling him boy.<br>"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry politely said.  
>Without even looking up from the tele Vernon shortly said, "Bath"<p>

_._

_It had not been that long after the entire 'break down' incident but Lily was able to watch the image again without getting so enraged, although she seemed to get angrier over things faster than before the stairwell move.  
><em>"_HIS name IS HARRY!" Lily said in a less than flattering tone. "Also he is only seven, why is he cleaning your dirty table when your kid has no responsibilities?"  
><em>_James tapped Lily on the shoulder, "Lily…um are you sure you're ready to watch these…these-". James paused for a moment, what were these exactly?  
><em>_Lily stared at James for a moment, "Yes. Yes. James I sorry I don't want to act all irritable, I just feel like if it weren't for him than Tuney would be treating Harry better. I don't understand why he dislikes him so much. Harry didn't do anything, and other than well…you know…die…we didn't do anything to them."_

.

Harry went straight to the tub and stood over it just looking. The water, as usual, was gross and cold. Harry hated having to ALAWYS take his bath after Dudley. It was full of Dudley dirt, as Harry called it, Dudley sweat and sometimes even pee.  
>Petunia was walking by and glanced over at the bathroom, the door was wide open and Harry was still fully clothed and standing over the tub.<br>"Harry take your bath. You're going to bed soon so hurry up!" she scolded from the hallway.  
>"Aunt-aunt Petunia?"<br>"What?"  
>"Can I drain the water? You know get a clea-"<br>"NO! I'm not wasting my water." Petunia sounded almost insulted he would dare ask her that question. She walked into the bathroom and stood next to Harry. "Look there is nothing wrong with that water so get IN!"  
>Harry just stood there.<br>"Harry I haven't all day! I need to help Dudley get his pjs on so get in the tub. NOW"  
>"But it's dirty. I always take dirty baths" Harry whined.<br>Petunia slapped Harry, "What an incredible rude thing to say! Take your bath and go straight to bed!" Petunia turned on her heal and walked out, but before she closed the door she said in a threatening voice, "Do-NOT-change-the-water!"

_._

_Lily and James both flinched as Petunia smacked Harry over a seemingly simple and earnest request. __Lily crossed her arms and turned around. She was trying to restrain herself, watching how Harry was treated was heartbreaking especially since it was her own sister.__James shook his head in disgust, "You know if you used some of that discipline on your own son than maybe he wouldn't be such a brat."  
><em>_Lily used her sleeve to wipe her eyes as she turned back to face the image. __She was looking in the direction of the image but it was like she was looking past it. She seemed so zoned out when in a low voice she said, "I love Harry, he's my baby…but I…I also love Tuney." Tears filled her eyes once again but none of them fell. "She's my sister and I can't help it…but she…it's like every time she treats him unfairly, a piece of me is being ripped away."  
><em>_James kissed Lily on the head, "I can only image how hard this is for you."_

.

Once his aunt was out Harry took off his clothes but still he did not get in the tub. Instead he closed his eyes and imaged a tub full of warm, clean water. Then with his eyes still closed he stepped into the tub but-  
>Harry opened his eyes and could not believe it! The water! It was clean!It was warm!No Dudley dirty!<br>Harry quickly sat down in the warm water without even taken off his new glasses. He couldn't believe how nice it felt. He didn't want to ever get out.

.

"_JAMES! JAMES! Did you see that?" Lily shouted in excitement  
><em>"_Yep!"  
><em>_Harry had turned the cold, dirty. bath water to clean and warm water. __Although in most wizarding family's this would not be something so huge to celebrate over, it was for Lily and James. They felt like whenever Harry did magic, however small, it was a connection they had with him. It was the one thing Harry had to hold onto that showed him there was something special about him and that would eventually get him away from this unfair home. _

_However the excitement was short lived because Petunia had come back to check on Harry. She nearly fell out when see saw this water was fresh. She screamed how she had told him not to waste the water and promptly pulled him out of the tub, gave him a smack on the bottom and ordered him to go straight to bed.  
><em>"_At least let him dry off before he puts him pajamas on! Look he can't even get them on!"  
><em>"_HE'S MAGICAL! Did you forget who his parents are? Come on! You know you didn't hear the water running!"_

_As usual Lily and James were yelling hopelessly at the image in their sons defense. The images seemed to be both a blessing and a curse. __A blessing they could watch over Harry and see him grow. __A curse because they could ONLY watch._

_Lily had to turn away as Harry climb into the small cramped closet under the stairwell. Once he had gotten into bed James told her she could look again. Lily went over to the image and began to sing night-time songs for Harry like she did every night.  
><em>_She didn't care if she was dead, she would never stop being his mother._

.

It was around ten o'clock at night and Petunia and Vernon were both still up sitting in the living room. Petunia was reading a book and Vernon was still glued in front of the tele. Petunia had an odd feeling she was being watched as she read. She looked up and-  
>"HARRY!" she shouted.<br>Vernon was so started by her outburst he nearly fell out of his chair. The sight of his heavy uncle struggling to regain balance made Harry giggle slightly as he stood in the doorway of the living room.  
>"Harry go to bed! It's way past your bed time and need I remind you that you are being punished?" Petunia said in a rather nasty voice.<p>

_James crossed his arms and in a sarcastic voice said, "Well excuse him for not noticing he was punished considering every day he lives in this house is a punishment in itself."_

"Aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, I have a question." Harry said. The look in Harry's eyes showed it was something that he had been thinking about for a while. Vernon got up, "No. You will not _ask us a question_. You are disrespectful and don't listen. You WILL got back to bed."  
>Harry stood his ground. This question had been eating at him for almost a year now and he wanted to know. Harry walked closer into the living room, "Please. Aunt Petunia just one question. And I promise I'll go straight to bed. Promise." Harry stood and looked Petunia right in the eyes.<br>Although Petunia could look past Harry's eyes most the time there was something about him tonight. Those big green eyes staring straight through her and for a moment it was like she was looking at her baby sister again.  
>Vernon grabbed Harry's arm, "BED!"<br>Petunia shot up quickly from the sofa, "No! No Vernon."  
>Vernon looked stunned, "Petunia this boy has been very bad today! And after everything we did for him!" Vernon spun Harry so he could look him in the face, "We took you in to our home after no one wanted you. We give you food, clothes, a home. We even paid for those glasses you needed and you do nothing but break the rules!"<br>Petunia grabbed Harry's other arm, "No he can ask _one _question."  
>"Fine, but I tell you, you're been to easy on him." Vernon walk back over to his chair and sat down.<br>Petunia stood straight up in an effort not to seem weak and crossed her arms, "What is your question Harry?"  
>"I was wondering…do I have…do I have a mum and dad?"<p>

_Lily and James both hung their heads. For some reason they had never thought about the day when Harry would ask about them. And they had never expected it to hurt so much. It was the worst feeling in the world, the day you realize your own baby doesn't know who you are or anything about you. _

Petunia was completely taken back by this question. After a moment of silence she said, "Not-not anymore. No"  
>"What happened to them?"<br>"They-they…" Petunia didn't know what to say. She was NOT going to raise Harry to believe in witches and dragons and all that nonsense. It was clearly no good. Look what happened to her sister! She turned to look at Vernon to see if he had any suggestions but he was not getting involved in this. After all he wanted to send the boy straight to bed, _she's_ the one who allowed him to asked the question. Petunia quickly ran some ideas through her head and BAM-she had it.  
>Petunia smiled to herself over her 'cleverness', turned back to Harry and said, "They were killed, when you were a baby, in a car crash."<p>

.

"_What?" James couldn't believe that's what she said. "A car crash?"  
><em>"_My sister will never let Harry know the truth…not as long as she can help it"  
><em>_James ran right up to the image of Harry, "That's not true my boy! It's not true. One day-one day you'll know the truth." James reached out to touch Harry but it was like grabbing air. "You know who you are Harry. You're a wizard Harry."  
><em>_James went to touch the image of Harry over his heart, "It's in you….right here. That's we're me and mum are and that's where your true self is."_

_James wanted Harry to know so badly he was better than his aunt, uncle and cousin. These people were nasty and closed minded. He wished more than ever he could jump through the image and talk to Harry. James wanted to explain everything to Harry, who he really was, how they loved him very much and wished they could be with him. __To James this lie was the most unfair thing the Dursleys had done to Harry. Petunia had lied about him and Lily. __James looked at the image of Petunia, "Petunia you CAN'T do this! He's all we have left! You CAN'T lie to him about us! Harry's all we have. He needs to know the truth! HOW can you do this to us! To me or Lily?" _

_James turned to look at Lily and right before he dropped his face in his hands he looked at her and in a defeated voice mixed with disbelieve said, "It's like she doesn't want Harry to know about us."_

.

Harry looked at his aunt and didn't say or do anything. He was just taking in the information. He touched his scare, "Is that how I got this?"  
>"Yes Harry. Now get to bed."<br>Petunia went back to the sofa. She smiled; she had avoid all that magic stuff, maybe if she never let him know about it he'd never get to go off to the _deadly _school.  
>Harry was walking back to his stairwell when he stop at the doorway. He turned around and asked, "They're-…Lily. Lily and James?"<br>Petunia dropped her book, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
>Harry took a step forward, "Their names-my parents. They were Lily and James. Right?"<br>"Who told you that?"  
>Harry shook his head, "No one…I just…I dreamt about them once."<p>

_._

_Lily and James both screamed in excitement. He knew something about them! They were jumping up and down and hugging each other. __They both tried to touch the image of Harry. __Lily began to cry she was so happy, "That's right baby!"  
><em>"_You can lie to him all you want Petunia but he'll find out the truth!" James said. Once again he pointed to Harry's heart and said, "We'll always be here son."_


	6. Hogwarts

**Hi everyone!  
><strong>**I just wanted to thank you guys for reading this…I'm kind of surprised by the amount of people who have liked this story. But I'm SO happy you guys like it. I'm writing as fast as I can to get the stories out for you all. So thank you again and enjoy!  
><strong>**Also I just wanted to let you guys know that in order to avoid 97 chapters I'm going to be moving faster in the stories esp. since I'll be writing about events from the books/movies now. **

* * *

><p><em>The day had finally arrived, Harry had received his letter to Hogwarts.<br>__Actually that day had past nearly a week ago and Harry had not just received one letter but more like THOUSANDS of letters. And all the while he had not even read one. __Lily and James watched in horror for the past week as Vernon and Petunia tore up, set fire to, and even flushed Harry's letters.  
><em>

"_Let him read one!"  
><em>"_It's not like you'll be heartbroken when he leaves!"  
><em>"_You two don't care for him so why do you want to keep him so bad? Afraid no one will be around to clean your house?"  
><em>

_These were just some of the many comments the two shouted in frustration as the Dursleys managed to once again keep Harry from knowing his TRUE identity. However, there was a renewed moment of hope when one Sunday hundreds of letters shot through the fire place and Harry had actually gotten hold of one letter!  
><em>"_Quick run! Open it Harry!"  
><em>"_No! No, Vernon get away from him!" Lily shouted as Vernon grabbed Harry from behind and managed to ripped the letter out of his hands before he had the chance to get it out of the envelop.  
><em>"_HEY! You could have given him a paper cut, you fat cow!" James shouted to Vernon out of pure frustration that the Dursleys seemed completely dedicated to stop at nothing to keep Harry their prisoner._

.

With letters flying all around with no delay Vernon had had it. The out of breath, sweaty man struggling to hold his nephew announced, "That's IT! WE'RE MOVING FAR AWAY! TO A PLACE THEY CAN'T FIND US!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, this is a bit radical" James said as the image cleared to show a run down, drafty house out in the middle of nowhere.<br>_"_They can't do this! You can't do this!" Lily screamed. "Harry belongs at Hogwarts. James do you think Dumbledore knows about this?"  
><em>_And with that question there was a loud banging at the door.  
><em>BANG! BANG! Harry had no idea what was going one. Scared he ran behind a wall. Dudley threw a small blanket over himself.  
>"Who's there?" Vernon chirped<br>The door fell down and a large, hairy man walked through.

.

"_It's Hagrid!" Lily shouted with joy.  
><em>"_YES! Lily he's going to get Harry out of this place!"  
><em>_But of course Hagrid unknowingly did much more for Lily and James than simply get Harry out of the hold of the Dursleys. __Hagrid was the first person to tell Harry who he truly was-a wizard. Hagrid was the first person who told Harry what happened that awful night when he was only one years old. __Lily was so grateful she wished she could hug the image of Hagrid. __But with all the happiness Hagrid gave Lily and James there was a moment of sadness also.  
><em>_James watched as Harry walked up and down Diagon Alley.  
>Lily couldn't help but notice a look of sadness coming from James. She held his hand and said, "What's wrong? Harry's finally going to Hogwarts. This is what we've been waiting for."<br>_"_I know that's what we've been waiting for but it's just…" James looked slightly embarrassed but continued anyway, "I remember coming here with my dad getting ready for school the first time and…and I just realized…I'll never be able-able to do the same with my son"  
><em>_Lily hugged James. She couldn't help him with this or even say anything because she too was struck with the same realization. _

* * *

><p>Hagrid had left Harry before getting him on the train and Harry was now worried he's miss the train. There's no such things as platform 9 ¾….is there? After being laughed at a few times and blown off by people who "didn't have time for silly games" Harry stood in place and began to think.<p>

.

"_Come on Harry, look for someone with an owl or something" James encouraged. __Lily was looking up and down the image frantically, "Where is everyone? Where are all the other families?"  
><em>"_They look like some!" James shouted pointing at a large red haired family.  
><em>"_Harry sweetie. Harry follow those people. Yes that's it baby!"  
><em>_James and Lily could breathe a bit easier Harry was finally on his way to Hogwarts._

_They watched all the kids with their families board the train and felt a mixture of happiness and guilt. Guilt of not being there with Harry but happy from there own memories of their first time on the Hogwarts Express and imaged how Harry also felt.  
><em>"_I remember when my mum and dad brought me here for the first time" James reminisced to Lily ,"I was so excited the first thing I did was run on the train. My parents were banging on the window telling me to come say good-bye."  
><em>_Lily laughed, "That's horrible James"  
><em>"_What was your first time here like?" he asked  
><em>_Lily put her head down a little she didn't really like her memory of the first time here, "O my goodness. JAMES! This is where we first met!"  
><em>_James couldn't believe it. He had almost forgotten he was so excited over Harry.  
><em>_Lily laughed, "Yes and you were…quite a piece of work as I remember"  
><em>_James laughed uncomfortably he was embarrassed by his younger self and changed the topic back to the image, "Look it's that red headed boy"  
><em>

_James and Lily watch with such joy, pride and relief as Harry talked to this kid Ron the entire ride to Hogwarts.  
><em>"_I like that boy a lot. I hope Harry and him stay friends he seems good" said Lily  
><em>"_Yeah but that one girl was nice…a little umm…you know but she seemed smart." James added. _

* * *

><p>Harry waited anxiously for his name to be called for the sorting. But the anxiety turned to nerves when his name was called.<p>

"Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall called.

Harry walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Based on what his new friend Ron had told him he want to avoid the Slytherin house at all cost.  
>"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin" he muttered.<br>"Not Slytherin? You could do great things there" the hat said.  
>Harry's heart fell into the pit of his stomach and he felt like he had to use the loo. Those kids didn't look the friendliest and Ron said himself there wasn't a witch or wizard who didn't go bad in that house, "Not slytherin"<p>

_._

_James and Lily were leaning forward and were both anxious as Harry's name was called. _"_There's no way our boy wont be in Gryffindor! Just like your mum and dad Harry" James stated.  
><em>_Lily flashed James a look, "Although we will be happy with what he gets. There is nothing wrong with being a Ravenclaw."  
><em>_James gave a nervous smile, "He's a Gryffindor, I can feel it."_

_So when the sorting house question to put Harry in Slytherin James almost fell out. __His face dropped and lost all color, "There is no way that hat is serious! That's right Harry tell that hat you're no Slytherin. See even Harry knows that house is no good."  
><em>_Lily crossed her arms and started to say something but stopped before she could get it out. She uncrossed her arms._

.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Harry felt relieved. He didn't know much about any of the houses but he was glad he wasn't in Slytherin. He ran over and sat with his fellow Gryffindors.

.

"_YEAH! Alright now! What did I tell you." James hooted  
><em>"_I'm proud of you Harry." Lily said  
><em>_It was great there son was a Gryffindor just like they were, another thing to keep them connected with Harry._

_._

The feast had begun once the remaining kids were sorted and Harry was ecstatic, Ron, his new friend, was also a Gryffindor! Harry kept glancing around at the Great Hall taking everything and everyone in. But his eyes kept wandering to one man in particular. He sat at the staff table with the rest of the teacher and Harry notice that whenever he would glance at him the man would usually stare back momentarily. Harry turned and asked one of the older kids, who just so happened to be one of Ron's brothers, "Who's that man?"  
>Percy looked up and said, "Oh. That's Professor Snape. He teaches potions. He's not the nicest bloke though."<p>

_._

_Snape. __Lily and James both spun there heads. Where was he? It took the image a moment to clear up but once it did sure enough there was Snape sitting at the table.  
><em>"_What's HE doing at the school? Isn't he a death eater? What was Dumbledore thinking?" James was stunned as he asked numerous questions.  
><em>_Lily took three steps back. Her eyes widen and she put her hand over her mouth, "Severus" was all she could say._


	7. Classes and Quidditch

_James was pacing back and forth, "I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. A death eater, a-death-eater!". James stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Lily, she was just staring at him as if he had gone insane. She frowned and shook her head at him.  
><em>_James crossed is arms and said, "It's the truth Lily! You know it."  
><em>"_James do you really think Dumbledore would hire him if he was still a death eater? He obvious changed his ways when Voldemort vanished after…us. It's Dumbledore James calm down."_

_James uncrossed his arms and rubbed the back of his neck, "Your right…Dumbledore-I'm not going to question Dumbledore…although I still don't like it much."  
><em>"_Well I'm not thrilled over it either." Lily said. She sat down on the bench and thought to herself could he have really changed? She sure hoped so._

* * *

><p>Harry woke up early the next day. He was excited for his first day of classes and together he and Ron walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Right after they finished eating the raced back to the Gryffindor dorms to get their class schedules.<br>Transfiguration was the first class of the day. The two gathered up their books and supplies and went off to find the classroom. Both boys however were surprised by the confusion of the castle. They should have left earlier with some of the other kids, maybe than they could have found the classroom on time. McGonagall looked like a no nonsense teacher so Harry made a mental note not to be late to her class ever again as he and Ron took the only empty seats in the front of the class. Class wasn't to bad. McGonagall went over the basics of what transfiguration was, what they were to learn over the year, and gave them some reading for homework.  
>The next class for the day was potions. To avoid being late Harry and Ron followed some other kids who seemed to know where they were going and luckily they did. They made it to class on time and took some open seats in the middle. The bushy haired girl Harry has also met on the train took the seat next to Harry.<br>"Hello again." She said.  
>"Hi"<br>Harry wasn't really in the mood for talking. Based on what Percy said yesterday he wanted to draw as little attention to himself as possible. Harry and the other kids waited for the professor to start class and when he did, Harry immediately began taking notes. However this movement seemed to anger the teacher as he began attacking Harry with all types of question he had no idea the answers to. Harry had been in the class less than ten minutes but he felt like the professor Snape hated him as much as the Dursleys did, but the feeling soon became mutual.

.

_James clench his jaw as Snape tried to embarrass Harry in front of the whole class. _"_Very brave Snape…picking on a child. This fool hasn't changed a bit." __However when Harry gave Snape a bit of lip after being publicly attacked him front of his classmates James laughed, "That's my boy. Tell him Harry."  
><em>_Lily rolled her eyes when James wasn't looking, she didn't want to get involved in this…not again.  
><em>_After class was over James officially gave Harry permission not to ever attend another potions class ever again. But __James was full of excitement as Harry went off to flying class.  
><em>"_Alright Harry lets see if you have my natural skill for flying. Who knows maybe in a year or two you can go out for the quidditch team!"  
><em>_Lily giggled and her eyes sparkled, "I still are talking about him following in your foot steps in becoming a chase and eventually team captain."  
><em>_From the day Harry was born James had a entire plan set out for his son which he would share with both Harry and Lily many times. __1) Harry was to be a Gryffindor __2)James would teach him to fly __3)James would teach him quidditch __4)Harry would become a chaser, like him __5)Harry would become team captain _

_Although James was never able to teach Harry to fly or play quidditch he still liked talking about it. He wanted Harry to have as much fun at Hogwarts and he did and be just as success. Harry was his boy, his son, and he wanted him to do the same things he did. _

.

One of Harry's friends, Neville, was being taken to the hospital after a scary incident with his broom. All the kids stood around waiting, not daring to get on their broom when another boy picked up Neville's memory ball.  
>"Give it back Malfoy!" Harry order at Draco, his nasty classmate who was a Slytherin.<br>"You want it? " Draco smugly said back. Then he hoped on his broom and flew 15 feet high and another 12 feet out.  
>The bushy haired girl, Hermione, tried to stop Harry from following but it was no use. Harry hated bullies, he'd been bullied all his life by his cousin and he wasn't going to let this kid bully Neville, who was kind hearted, by taking his stuff. Harry jumped on his broom kicked off and aimed for the direction Draco was in.<br>"Give it here Malfoy" Harry said with his hand out.  
>"Go get it Potter!" Malfoy said as he hurled the small ball quite a good distance.<br>Without even thinking Harry went after it. He soared through the air keeping good pace with the ball. Harry took a small lead on the ball, made a sharp turn and caught it with perfect timing. Harry was actually surprised by how easy riding a broom was…why did he, or any of the other kids have to take this class? He returned to the ground, greeted with cheers by his classmate, and the ball safely in his pocket.

.

_Lily watched in horror as a mother while a chubby kid Harry's age fell from a great height off his broom. Thankfully the boy was alive and not seriously hurt. Without taking her eyes off the hurt boy Lily said, "James I don't know if I want Harry to play quidditch. I mean he's never flown before and did you see what just happened? That could have been HARRY!"  
><em>_James couldn't believe his ears. Harry not play quidditch?  
><em>"_Lily, sweetie, that-that was just a freak accident. Harry-Harry will be better. He'll learn to fly."  
><em>_But James' plead was interrupted by Lily once she saw Harry was jumping on him broom, "Harry No! Get down, listen to that girl. Sweetheart don't worry about that toy, your life is more important. HARRY!"  
><em>_James watched as his son took off full speed after the memory ball. His mouth fell open.  
><em>"_Lily…he's…AMAZING! Lily that's-that's talent. I-I couldn't even do that at his age!"_

_Lily was happy when Harry returned to the ground. But James was filled with joy and pride. __James was running around saying, "Not one flying lesson! Not one! Alright my boy!" __James ran over and picked Lily put then spun her around. He put her down and gave her the most over-dramatic kiss ever. __Lily was laughing she couldn't believe James was this excited.  
><em>"_Lily, what he just did was amazing, mind-blowing! Oh I wish Sirius could have seen that!" __And with that slip of a name James' excitement dropped noticeably. He was still smiling but he was no longer running around like he just won the world cup.  
><em>_Sirius. He sadly hadn't thought about him in a while because he didn't want to see him in Azkaban. Sirius would have truly loved seeing Harry make that catch.  
><em>"_You alright?" Lily asked.  
><em>"_Yeah I'm fine" James said as he sat down on the bench but Lily knew he was upset over Sirius. _

_Even as Lily and James watched as Harry became the youngest quidditch in 'over a century' , as McGonagall said, James was still thinking about Sirius. Sure James hooted as Harry got a spot on quidditch team, after all his check list was hitting every mark so far (except Harry would be a seeker, not a chaser), but there was something in James' eyes Lily noticed that was off thinking about something else…well more like someone else-Sirius. _

_Sure they were dead but they still had the joy of watching Harry through these images but Sirius had no joy. Locked up in Azkaban with every happy memory being drain out of him, slowly loosing all the joy in his life. __James would always feel partly responsible for Sirius' torture in Azkaban because he should have let someone know Sirius was not his secret keeper and maybe then Sirius would not be in Azkaban. __In an attempt to cheer James up Lily sat down next to him and said, "Some looks like Harry got more than your looks. You were right he is an amazing flyer and quidditch player…just like his father."  
><em>_The two smiled at each other and held hands.  
><em>_Lily was an amazing woman._


	8. The End of Year 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out...i've been a little bit busy.  
>So this is the end of the first year! BUT Second year is on the way (hopefully alot soon then this chapter took) ! I hope you all enjoy :)<br>****I know personally I can't wait to write the tales of the coming years from the p.o.v of lily and james. **

* * *

><p><em>It seemed time had past so quickly as Harry's first year at Hogwarts would soon be ending. They had watched him do so many things like play many quidditch games, demonstrate get talent in all his classes (except potions which on many occasions made James furious at Snape at often had him saying that if he COULD he would not hesitate to give 'ole Snivellus a visit). They even watched as Harry followed in James' footsteps by occasionally getting into a bit of innocent trouble. But they also saw Harry make stronger relationships with staff and students alike, especially when it came to his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron, Harry and Hermione seemed to be inseparable and Lily and James were extremely thankful for the trio's loyalty to each other in the final weeks of the term when they had all placed their lives in danger. <em>

_The madness all began the moment the imaged cleared to show the trio jumping down a small tunnel in order to escape a three headed dog that barked and snapped wildly at them._

* * *

><p>"RELAX!" Hermione shouted from a place below the devils snare. "You need to relax! TRUST ME!" she pleaded.<p>

Harry could hear the concern in her voice so he stopped fighting. Hermione was the smartest kid in their year, she had to know what she was doing. Besides what was the worse that would happen? It seemed to Harry he was going to die either way.  
>A small amount a fear shot through Harry as he was engulfed by the devils snare. His heart was beating rapidly, he was hot and sweaty, but he just held on to hope that Hermione knew what she was doing and let the snare take him.<br>There was a drop and-Harry was free and safe! He was fine and felt like the world was off his shoulders, but that feeling was short lived because Ron had completely lost it now that Harry to had disappeared. The two, Harry and Hermione, shouted frantically for Ron to listen to them and follow directions, but it was obvious Ron was not listening.  
>The always quick thinking Hermione was able to free Ron in time before he was killed with a spell she learned in class. The trio was safe, for now, and continued on.<p>

.

"_Thank goodness Harry is friends with Hermione" Lily said in a state of shock of what her son had just been through.  
><em>_James ran his hand over his head, "Harry…Harry you keep Hermione close. Don't you dare stop being her friend."  
><em>_James and Lily continued to watch, as best they could, as Harry, Ron and Hermione continued deeper into the odd, dangerous, challenging dungeon. __When the trio reached the life size "wizards chess" board James was at his most frantic. "Wizards Chess" had never been his games, he was all about Quidditch so he had never really understood chess and had no idea how to play the game. _

"_Wizard Chess! No, no no-put another flying challenge in-put in a quid ditch match! Wizards chess-are you serious!" James was in a panic. Sure he wasn't the one in the challenge but Harry was! He didn't know how to play so he felt helpless. Plus Harry wasn't that familiar with the game either. Sure he played it this year but it was his first time and he was just learning the game. Also, Hermione, the genius of the trio, also being from the muggle world was even less familiar with the games than Harry.  
><em>_James looked panic as he asked, "I don't know how to play, do you?"  
><em>"_Well…I-I was never great at it, but yes-yes I know the game somewhat."_

_Thankfully Ron was highly skilled in this games and wasted no time taking charge. However, this did not stop James from asking every single time a move was made whether "Was that good?" "What's happening?" "What that do?" "How do you win this thing?"_

_Lily would try to answer his questions as best she could but it was to hard to explain everything when she was concentrated on watching Harry. Also in all honesty it had been so long since she'd played the game that she couldn't remember everything.  
><em>

"_Oh my gosh! Honey no!" Lily gasped at the image.  
><em>_James looked back and forth between the image and Lily, "Wh-What? What is it?"_

_._

"RON NO!" Harry shouted  
>"What?" Hermione asked in fear and confusion. She was not use to being the one who didn't know what was going on.<br>"He's going to sacrifice himself!"  
>"NO! You can't do that Ron!" Hermione pleaded.<br>Ron sat up straight and high on the knight piece he was on. With a look and sound of confident and leadership he said, "Don't you see? When I do this the queen will be open. Which will leave Harry free to take her then we win. It HAS to be done, there is no other way."

.

_In a voice of deep concern Lily shouted, "No! There MUST be another way!". She looked across the board desperately trying to recall all the rules she'd been taught so long ago by an old friend. Although it was Ron in danger, not Harry, Lily was just as upset and desperate. Ron in a way had become like a second son for Lily. As she and James watched over Harry this past year Ron was always there. He was a great friend to their son. James and Lily had begun to care for Ron and Hermione as much as they did Harry, with all the three of them had been through together this past year._

_But as she searched for another way she knew that there was no other way. Ron was skilled in this game, if there was another way to end it he would had done it, this truly was the only way. "No" she screamed as Ron fell from the knight and was knocked unconscious from the hard impact on the floor board. __James tried to reassure her by saying, "I think it's okay, just knocked out. He's going to be okay."_

_._

It was incredible hard for Hermione and Harry but they had to keep moving without Ron. The soon they got to the end, the sooner they stopped Snape, the sooner they could get back to Ron and help him.  
>The next challenge was a potions making challenge. Harry thought this was hugely unfair, Snape without a doubt got through this challenge without breaking a sweat. Together Harry and Hermione word fast on the challenge and with a bit of surprises and relief they bet it. Together they also decided it was best if Harry went on alone to stop Snape while Hermione went back to care for Ron.<p>

So this was it. Harry was alone as he walked through the door. He was going to catch Snape in the act and hopefully somehow be able to stop him. But-"Professor Quirrell? No, it-it's Snape" Harry said it total and complete shock to find Quirrell not Snape on the other end of the door.  
>"Yes, he does seem the type. But it was ME!" Quirrell laughed.<p>

Harry couldn't believe it as Quirrell revealed it was Quirrell, not Snape, all along this year who had tried to kill him. In fact Snape had been there every time to save HARRY!  
>Harry was even more shocked when Quirrell revealed Voldemort was living off the back of his head! Voldemort wanted the stone and Harry had it in his pocket. Harry's heart was beating widely, this was the face of the man that killed his parents, the man that tried to kill him!<p>

_._

_Lily and James let out a gasp. They were in disbelieve. Look at the THING of almost non-existence the once "all powerful" Voldemort had become. __Lily ran up to the image of Harry, "RUN! Sweetheart run! LEAVE!"  
><em>"_Get out of here HARRY!" James shouted. _

_._

In a hissing whisper that sounded very weak Voldemort spoke to Harry, "Harry, give me the stone and I'll give you anything you want. Harry do you wish to have your parents back?"  
>Harry didn't say anything. He didn't move anywhere. His mum and dad were the only thing in life he wanted. He took the stone out of his pocket and held it tighly in his hand, thinking.<br>"Together we can bring your parents back" Voldemort promised.

_._

_The thing that scared Lily and James most was that Harry seemed to be slightly interested by Voldemort once he mentioned them. They were horrified that Voldemort might actually trick Harry into handing over the stone with false promises that were extremely tempting to an eleven year old who had never knew his family. Who had no memory of the love and care of a mum and dad._

_James was face to face with the weakened Voldemort, 'DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SON! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT MY SON! DON'T YOU SAY HIS NAME EITHER YOU-PATHEDIC-TALKING-HEAD!"  
><em>_Lily was with Harry pleading, "Harry leave! You HAVE to leave! Don't listen to him. HARRY IT'S A LIE. SWEETY HE CAN'T BRING US BACK!."_

.

"YOU LIE!" Harry shouted. He then turned to run. But Voldemort was not going to give up that easily. The stone was so close to being his. But there was one critical thing Voldemort had overlooked. Harry's touch was lethal to him. Quirrell's body turned to stone at every touch and crumpled into thousands of little piece until Quirrell was no more and the spirit of Voldemort was let homeless and extremely vulnerable.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up a weak later in the hospital wing of the school to Dumbledore sitting next to him. The two chatted for a bit and once Harry was sure his friends were okay and fine he asked Dumbledore a question as he was getting read to leave.<br>"Sir?"  
>Dumbledore turned around, "Yes Harry"<br>"Down…down there Quirrell said that-that Snape-"  
>"Professor Snape" Dumbledore stressed.<br>"That Professor Snape was-that he saved me. I thought he hated me, why'd he do it?"  
>Dumbledore laughed then sat on the end of the bed, "You see Harry, many years ago your father save Professor Snape…so it seemed he was only returning the due debt."<p>

_._

_Lily turned her head and in a victorious smile said, "So are you still 'not liking' the fact that Dumbledore hired Severus?"  
><em>_James didn't say anything for a moment then pointed toward the image, "…didn't you here what was just said? Snape-still-owed-me…so…"  
><em>_James stopped he knew he wasn't making any sense he just wasn't about to congratulate Snape when all year he had been a jerk to Harry in class. __In a low mutter so Lily wouldn't here James said, "He still acts like a git to Harry"  
><em>"_I agree, he does." Lily said  
><em>_James blushed a little and gave Lily an innocent look that made her laugh. She walked over to James and hugged him, "One year down. Hopefully next year there is less trouble for Harry." She smiled up at James and he nodded in agreement. __Lily let go of James and said, "Then again if he's anything like that father of his, trouble will always be just around the corner."  
><em>"_Let's hope he's more like his mother then." James said.  
><em>_The two held hands and sat on the bench as they watched Harry join his pals Ron and Hermione. _


End file.
